The invention relates to azocarbonyl-functionalized silanes, their production, and their use.
DE 102010003387.1 discloses a process for production of silicon containing azodicarbamides by reaction of R3—X1—C(O)—N═N—C(O)—X1—R4 and (R1)3-a(R2)aSi—R1—NH2.
DE 2704506 discloses compounds of the general formula Y—X—CO—N═N—CO—X1—Z and their use in filler containing rubber compounds.
US 20090234066 A1 discloses compounds of the general formula A-CO—N═N—CO—Z-G, which are used together with sulfur containing silanes in isoprene rubber.
US 20090186961 A1 discloses compounds of the general formula A-CO—N═N—CO—Z-G which are used together with coating agents in isoprene rubber.
US 20090216000 and US 2011282040 disclose processes for the preparation of organosilicon compounds containing the structure unit —CO—N═N—CO—.
DE 2434426 discloses 1,2,4-triazoline-3,5-dione.
EP 2508559 discloses rubber mixtures containing a specific rubber, an oxidic filler and an azodicarbamide of the formula (R1)3-a(R2)aSi—R1—NH—C(O)—N═N—C(O)—NH—R1—Si(R1)3-a(R2)a.
EP 2552925 discloses a process for producing silicon-containing azodicarbamides.
However, a disadvantage of the described rubber mixtures, comprising silanes, is poor tear resistance. Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a silane which when incorporated in a rubber mixture has an improved tear resistance.